<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daily SamBucky Snippets by 27dis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837541">Daily SamBucky Snippets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis'>27dis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"and they are roommates" "oh my god they are roommates", Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon What Canon, Captain America Sam Wilson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffcember, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Outsider, Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Redwing and Alpine, Roommates, Sam Wilson Feels, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Smitten Bucky Barnes, Soft Bucky Barnes, Soft Sam Wilson, i'll add tags as i go, oh wow now there's feels, petition to make that a real trope tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippets a day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally a running series from my tumblr and will be updated daily!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Winter Soldier had fidgeted with his hands and sit down, looking defeated, Marie noticed. Not too long ago, the Captain America himself had just made a way in to the hospital himself and she had been surprised. It wasn’t like a new staff like her could see an avenger so close everyday. The captain had asked her where his friend—who Marie suspected was another avenger—in who was currently under a surgery  Just a few minutes later, the Winter Soldier turned up too, asking the same thing, now sitting in front of the room, waiting for something.</p><p>Marie couldn’t tear her eyes away from the brunette. The Winter Soldier had just currently come back as an avenger and a partner to the new Captain America. He … didn’t have the most reassuring reputation if Marie had to say something about it. The man always had an intimidating look on his face every time he was on the media, but now, the soldier just looked like he wanted to shrink himself in that seat.</p><p>Captain America came out of the room soon enough before the soldier could possibly tear the door down with his gaze alone. He spoke to him something that Marie couldn’t hear, put his hand on his shoulder, and the dam broke.</p><p>Marie wasn’t kidding when she said that she nearly dropped the glass on her hand. How could you blame her? The soldier was now hugging his partner tightly, the latter seemed didn’t mind because his hands were around his torso just in a second. He had his face tucked on the captain’s neck and his hand were gripping too tightly on the uniform.</p><p>The moment felt intimate enough that Marie found herself looking away, hoping that it would give them enough privacy in the public place. She didn’t want to be caught staring at the two avengers, of course. What she didn’t expect was the smile blooming on her face.</p><p>Perhaps the Winter Soldier got a heart on him as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/619996660264845312/sambucky-snippets-1">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Bucky felt like trembling, and maybe he did. He felt his heart beating hard and fast that it should <em>hurt</em>. His eyes blown wide and his touches were careful. He knew Sam noticed it because he chuckled and stepped a little bit closer. His hand was placed on top of his metal arm which was still hovering around Sam’s torso, almost afraid.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When did you come out of the hospital?” Bucky asked. “I— I could have pick you up. How did you get here? You didn’t injure yourself again on the way here, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bucky,” Sam interrupted his rumbling with a smile on his face. “I’m fine. Just go out this morning. Think I could surprise you.” His smile turned into a grin. “I just did, huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, yeah, you did,” Bucky answered, a little breathless. He had been there when Sam had to go under the surgery. He had been there when he was recovering in the patient room—the man couldn’t even sit right because of the injuries on his ribs. He had been there when Sam took his first step after days laying around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seeing him well now, standing in front of Bucky made him wanted to puke rainbow all around just to show how happy and relieved he was right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Could I—? Are your ribs still—? I just want to—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was interrupted again with Sam laughs, this time his hands opened up as well, and Bucky didn’t waste the time to close the distance between them, wrapping Sam in his arms. He could feel Sam nuzzled his head to his shoulder. He could feel Sam breathing, his heart beating, his skins warm, and <em>alive</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky felt like he had never been happier before.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/620091973740724224/sambucky-snippets-2">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I will always watch over you, I swear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam looked surprised by the sudden declaration. He stopped at his track, his hand gripping the shield a little too tightly. Bucky just stood there, staring back at him. The other man stared down at his shoes, thinking the sentence over and over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You really think I’m worth so much fuss?” Sam asked finally. His voice timid and small, Bucky noticed, not like when he faced the reporters back there, not like when he had to fill a mission debrief, not like when he gave orders over the comm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not even when Sam was talking to Bucky.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was Sam opening himself up to Bucky, a bit by bit everyday. He recorded every moment to his mind, tucking it close to his heart. And he realized that Sam noticed it and appreciated it with his dear heart. It just reminded him again that this moment was Sam letting himself being vulnerable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, Bucky didn’t waver, he straighten himself, looked Sam at the eyes, and put out his most honest answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Every bit of it.</em>”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Insp. from this post (<a href="https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/614971187056017408/person-a-i-will-always-watch-over-you-this-i">x</a>)</p>
<p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/620180612786094080/sambucky-snippets-3">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who hurt you?”</p><p>Sam purposely didn’t make eye contact at his boss who seemed content to bore his eyes to his head. He just stared down at his feet and flinched when he heard the sound of him standing up from the sofa, putting his cigarette down. Sam swallowed when he felt a hand hooking up his chin, forcing his eyes to stare at the man after him.</p><p>“Bucky, sir, I’m—” He didn’t get to finish his sentence because his boss gave him that look that signed him to ‘shut the fuck up for once’. Sam felt a palm resting on his waist, keeping him steady.</p><p>“Who <em>hurt</em> you?” Bucky asked again, with that tone that Sam couldn’t say no to. He launched into this ramble, trying to explain the situation. He had been to this mission that had been assigned to him and he was doing his job, but this organization denied their proposal and go violent, so he—</p><p>“Sam,” Bucky interrupted him mid rambling, understanding the point already and didn’t want to work up the poor man. “Which company?”</p><p>“SI.”</p><p>Sam could hear Bucky gritted his teeth at the name, though the hands on him stayed gentle. He looked furious as he stared at the wall beside them. “That Stark <em>bastard</em>,” he muttered under his breath. He turned to Sam again, calming himself a bit.</p><p>“Go to my room, rest,” he commanded to Sam, moving away from him to take his suit and coat. Sam just stared at him, dumbfounded. Bucky was already halfway through the door when Sam stopped him, a hand on his arm.</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Sam demanded. Bucky just grinned at him, but the smile was cold.</p><p>“Teaching people things to know better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/620267372548390912/sambucky-snippets-4">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. #5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mentioned injury</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why aren’t you letting me do <em>my</em> job, Buck?”</p><p>The man in question just stood there, letting Sam vented his mind. They had been on a mission, a usual one. Sam had always suspected before that Bucky never let him to go through the fight as much as he could prevent and Sam was getting more annoyed. Today was different though. Bucky had been shot, <em>just a graze</em>, the man said. Yes, the bullet did grazed him on the shoulder, but it was bleeding so much just a minute ago. Now that the wound was cleaned and bandaged, Bucky was getting a lecture from him.</p><p>“You can’t just do it yourself. There is a reason why S.H.I.E.L.D. put us together on mission, Bucky. And now, look! You are <em>shot</em>,” Sam hissed at him and Bucky stayed too quiet for Sam’s liking. The man wasn’t even looking at him. </p><p>“Bucky, please look at me.” Bucky tilted his head up and truly looking at him now. But before Sam could even say anything, Bucky beat him into it.</p><p>“Can’t you count to at least one hundred before fleeing into the scene?”</p><p>Sam rose his eyebrow at the question, confused. He hadn’t been expecting that kind of reply. “Why? You don’t believe me to fight?”</p><p>Bucky shook his head. “You are human, Sam.”</p><p>“And then what, Buck?” Sam retorted, a little bit offended now. “Yes, I’m aware that I’m not a supersoldier like you.”</p><p>“I’m scared,” Bucky answered. He looked so honest, Sam wasn’t expecting it. “I’m scared that you’re human and then you’ll get hurt badly. I can’t watch it happen, Sam. Just please count and let me be your shield first.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>, Sam thought, <em>this man is an idiot</em>. Which he voiced, “You’re an idiot.” But he was shaking his head and a genuine small smile bloomed on his face.</p><p>“I am,” Bucky admitted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/620358732824657920/sambucky-snippets-5">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. #6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mentioned of blood and injury</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t you fucking do that again!”</p><p>Bucky was surprised, honestly. He hadn’t been expecting such hostile reaction from Sam who looked furious. It was a reckless decision, he knew, but he left the mission with only a wound near his stomach and Sam was <em>not</em> injured. In conclusion: fine. The mission wasn’t finished though, there were only a few left to fight. They was standing, back facing each other, and in a defensive position while Sam had rambled.</p><p>“Excuse <em>you</em>, where the fuck did I do wrong?”</p><p>He could feel Sam rolling his eyes, even when he couldn’t look at him. Bucky just knew. </p><p>“You getting stabbed, Buck. The wound are bleeding.” And, yes, the wound are bleeding and it was making his shirt wet, but he could still fight, thank you very much. “And, no! You can go around him to—ah, fuck—where am I?” Sam was distracted as a guy came straight to him with a dagger, losing his footing for a second before knocking the guy out. He enjoyed fighting more in the air, Bucky could tell, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t kick ass now.</p><p>“Oh! You can go around him, Buck! I know you are fast enough for that. You could just launch a sneaky attack, but, <em>no</em>! You have to get yourself stabbed, you moron.” He ducked a blow that was meant for him and while the guy was distracted by his rambling, Sam kicked his footing.</p><p>“If you are worried, you could just say so, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Of course, I’m fucking worried!” Sam shot him a look to the guy who didn’t even looked like he regretted his choice just for a second, who dared to use pet names in the middle of his lecture.</p><p>“I’ll bandaged it as soon as this is over, Sam.”</p><p>“Of course, you fucking will.”</p><p>Bucky just grinned again at him and Sam really wanted to smacked him upside down if it would give him a lesson about self preservation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/620453150705532928/sambucky-snippets-6">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. #7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky.”</p><p>“–you know that you are luck, Sam. I don’t know–</p><p>"Buck, seriously.”</p><p>“–what to do if you do that again–</p><p>"Please calm down for a second, Buck.”</p><p>“–I might just die because of this, Sam.”</p><p>“I am not dying.”</p><p>“You are really going to be the death of me.”</p><p>It left them both staring at each other, determined and stubborn. Bucky was practically hovering over Sam who was sitting at the sofa. He just came back from a mission when Bucky barged in, looking worried and might just chopped someone’s head off.</p><p>“Once again, Buck, I am not dying. I just came back late from a mission because there are more of them than what we’ve thought.”</p><p>Bucky seemed to calm down at that.</p><p>“You are not dying.”</p><p>“I’m not, Bucky.”</p><p>“You are fine and without injuries.”</p><p>“Yes, and Steve too, Buck.”</p><p>Bucky still couldn’t shake the urge to hug him though. So he did, tightly. Just to be sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/620633672314470400/sambucky-snippets-7">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. #8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are <em>not</em> getting the corn chips.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“They are seriously the worst, Buck.”</p><p>“You have not tried corn chips then. It’s amazing.”</p><p>“I have and it’s not. They are awful.”</p><p>The cashier was giving them an amused look since five minutes ago, just when the two of them entered the shop, bantering like an old couple. After minutes of arguing what flavour they should take with them, they eventually went to the cashier.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you want to buy the corn chips anyway,” the one with the red cap said with a fond look. The other guy, wearing a black mask that was on his chin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“The total will be twenty three dollars,” the cashier interrupter their banter, rather halfheartedly. When she was packing the snacks to plastic bags, she let out a question.</p><p>“So, how long have you two been married? You guys are so sweet.”</p><p>The question made them both choked. She stared at them both, confused as why it provoked such reactions from them. <em>They are probably just shy</em>, she thought. She went on, not bothered that her question went unanswered.</p><p>“Sam,” the one in the black called, taking away the plastic bags on his hands so he was the one holding them instead. She wanted to swoon. <em>How sweet!</em></p><p>After he took them, he turned and walked away, possibly to their car while the other one finished the payment.</p><p>“He is not my husband.” The sudden answer made she lifted her eyebrows.</p><p>“Boyfriend then?”</p><p>“…Kinda.”</p><p>She nodded in understanding, giving the card back, and sent him a smile. “You do like him, yes? He likes you too, I can see that.”</p><p>The man actually looked flustered this time. He took his card before smiling back.</p><p>“I sure hope so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this a self indulgent fic? Yes. Is this me writing out of spite because my sister had betrayed me by choosing corn chips? Probably.</p><p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/620722264000839680/sambucky-snippets-8">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. #9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You should be fucking sleeping.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>Sam stared at the man who dared interrupted his dawn tea session. Bucky seemed didn’t care though. He just went on with his task, making the same kind of tea, and sitting down next to him.</p><p>It was complete silence for a while, except for the sound of the air conditioning buzzing through the apartment. Their shoulders bumped and it brought comfort to Sam, unexpectedly. He leaned into it and Bucky did too.</p><p>This had happened a few times in a row, Bucky magically appearing at the kitchen not long after Sam was woken up at probably two in the morning, brewing tea for himself and just sat there for him.</p><p>It helped, surprisingly.</p><p>When he felt the blankets around his shoulder, Sam was already getting sleepy again, comfortable in the silence with the man beside him. The warmth of the blanket and the personal heater next to him made him yawned, which earned him a chuckle from Bucky. The man draped over the other end of the blanket over him so now they are sharing a blanket together, snuggling.</p><p>“Good night, Sammy.”</p><p>“Good night, Buck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/620822473683992577/sambucky-9">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. #10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam stared in horror as Bucky walked in, his clothes drenched in blood. When the man just stood in front of him, waiting for him to say anything, Sam was weighing the option just to launch on this full lecture or just slapped some sense into Bucky’s head.</p><p>“You know damn well when you got into a three a.m. mission, I don’t want you to come back like this, right?” </p><p>Bucky grinned sheepishly. “Um, surprise?”</p><p>Sam sighed heavily. How is this man his boyfriend again?</p><p>Oh, yeah. He loved him.</p><p>“You need a shower <em>and</em> a nap,” Sam concluded finally, already wanting to pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “And then we are getting breakfast.”</p><p>Bucky’s face brightened up at that, hugging Sam tightly. It’s a good thing that he was only wearing a short right now because Bucky was smearing blood all over his torso.</p><p>“Are you doing this so I will join the shower with you?” Sam asked, teasing.</p><p>Bucky just let out a hum as an answer. When he pulled back, Sam could see the grin on his face.</p><p>Oh, so he was indeed planning it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/620910594595471360/sambucky-snippets-10">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. #11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know why you are with him,” whispered the receptionist. Sam was just standing there, waiting for Bucky to finished his little briefing with Fury before they had to go on a mission. He had engaged in a conversation with the friendly receptionist who gladly provided him with some staff gossips of the faciility. Somehow their conversation had turned into this topic.</p><p>Sam rose an eyebrow at her. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Oh! Don’t get me wrong, sir! It’s just this gossip that had been going on around that you two are dating,” the receptionist explained. “We are just wondering why you are.”</p><p>Sam let out a hum. He knew the implication behind those words. He acknowledged the fact that sometimes Bucky’s reputation wasn’t that good in front of the public. This kind of question is not new to him at all.</p><p>Before Sam could muster up an answer, Bucky was already walking towards him, his little chat with Fury done. Sam sent a smile to the receptionist and then scurrying to his boyfriend, pecking him on the mouth as a greeting. He could feel the stares from behind him.</p><p>Bucky seemed surprised by it, but he didn’t comment anything. “Ready for the mission, Captain America?”</p><p>“Of course, White Wolf.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/621093201493819392/sambucky-snippets-11">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. #12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Sickness</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, hey, Sam.”</p><p>Someone was calling him softly, but his eyes were too heavy to open, the ringing on his head hurt, and his body ran cold. He felt a cold hand touching his forehead and his eyes fluttered.</p><p>“Hi, Sammy,” Bucky smiled at him as soon as he adjusted to the light of the room. “It’s time for you to eat.”</p><p>Sam groaned at the idea. The bad feeling on his stomach suddenly went on again. He just wanted to curl up on the bed and sleep for maybe years.</p><p>“I know, Sammy, I know,” Bucky hushed softly. His hand not stopping the movement on his head. “Just a little bit, okay? And then you can eat your medicine and go to sleep.”</p><p>“Did you cook it?” Sam asked, voice a little bit slurred because of sleepiness. “I know you can’t cook shit.”</p><p>Bucky laughed, his voice making Sam more awake than before. “No, I bought it, of course. The kitchen is totally fine today.”</p><p>“Good,” Sam murmured, coaxing a chuckle from Bucky. He felt a kiss was dropped on his forehead and a hand brushed on his hair once more.</p><p>He felt a little bit better after eating though. How could he not? Bucky was on his side the whole time he nearly dropped the spoon and whispering him encouraging words to eat more.</p><p>It was a win-win situation for him when he felt asleep with Bucky cuddling him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/621181617503928320/sambucky-snippets-12">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. #13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam somehow knew he had fucked up. Well, he knew because he had nearly got stabbed like twelve times and even when he was soaring in the sky right now, he could feel Bucky glaring at him from the ground. His glaring was just that deadly.</p><p>So he landed as safely and carefully as he could, briefed up Fury about the mission result, and slowly made his way to Bucky.</p><p>His boyfriend already looked like he was ready to throw hands.</p><p>“Great work out there, Buck,” Sam started as soon as he was near him. “I didn’t expect it would— whoa!”</p><p>Sam was suddenly getting pulled to Bucky, making him crashed his torso. Bucky’s hands were wrapped around him as well. Sam couldn’t do anything beside staring at his neck.</p><p>“You fucking idiot,” he heard Bucky whispered. He could feel Bucky burying his face to his head, sniffing him. “Don’t go around pulling stunt like that and expect me not to have a heart attack.”</p><p>Slowly, as Sam recovered from his shock, he whispered back, “I’m sorry.” His hands also came up to hug Bucky back. They stayed like that in the field with agents went back and forth around them, but Sam couldn’t gave a shit when he felt so safe in Bucky’s arm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/621269736089583616/sambucky-snippets-13">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. #14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s times like this that made Bucky loved evening so much. Every day, every evening, as Sam and Bucky was back at their own apartment, tired from the day. He was laying on the bed, his husband reading a book, also laying, his head on his chest.</p><p>“I have a love-hate relationship with this character.”</p><p>“Oh?” Bucky lifted his head up to see Sam’s annoyed expression.</p><p>“Yeah! She is so arrogant, but she would jump at the chance to help his friend, even when she is rude about it. She always helps. It’s bugging me,” Sam pouted a bit. Bucky hummed as a response, and because he was stifling his chuckle.</p><p>Sam looked so content just being there with him, making little commentaries about how poor the characterization was. He wasn’t annoyed by Bucky’s hand resting on his arm, patting it absentmindedly. He wasn’t annoyed by Bucky’s snarky replies. He wasn’t annoyed by Bucky staring at him the whole time.</p><p>Bucky marveled on how Sam seemed to enjoy this little activity just the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/621457951153061888/sambucky-snippets-14">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. #15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Sammy. So, I was just thinking.”</p><p>Sam mentally groaned. He knew if Bucky had started his sentence like that, at three in the goddamn morning, in the bed on top of that, it would be <em>bad</em>.</p><p>“The ‘go to sleep, you’ll feel better if you wake up’ is the human version of ‘have you turned it off and one again?’, right?”</p><p>Oh, how Sam wanted to kiss this guy’s ass.</p><p>“Bucky, it’s ‘when you wake up’, not ‘if’. You said that as if you want them to not wake up again,” Sam interjected, sighing harshly. He snuggled into Bucky’s chest, trying to find some peace, and hoping that Bucky would just take the hint and let him <em>sleep</em>. </p><p>“But you didn’t say that my idea is wrong,” Bucky hummed lightly. He did wrap an arm around Sam, pulling the man closer and snuggled.</p><p>“It’s not stupid.”</p><p>Sam could feel Bucky beamed at him.</p><p>“It’s just weird.”</p><p>Sam snorted when Bucky glared.</p><p>“I didn’t say that weird was bad, did I?” Sam asked as he lifted himself up a bit, pecking Bucky a kiss on his chin, then falling back to his previous place. “So, now, shut up, I need to sleep peacefully because I’m a regular human unlike you and I get morning runs.”</p><p>Bucky hummed again. Kissing Sam on his cheek before letting himself settled into the bed comfortably.</p><p>They both slept with smile on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm soft for two boys.</p><p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/621547726128168960/sambucky-snippets-15">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. #16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely afternoon. Sam and Bucky both were laying around the living room, watching a documentary on the TV. They were both slumping at each other, like a pile of clothes together.</p><p>Sam’s eyes were getting heavier by each passing seconds. It wasn’t like the documentary was entertaining anyway. He was more focused on Bucky’s gentle patting on his stomach and sometimes humming to him.</p><p>He didn’t know the exact time he fell asleep, but he was awaken in two sets of arms, one flesh and one metal. His head was leaning comfortably on Bucky’s shoulder. He felt a kiss was dropped to his forehead, and then he was being carried slowly to their bedroom.</p><p>It was nice, Sam realized. And he fell asleep again in Bucky’s arm, content and with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/621638601447456768/sambucky-snippets-16">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. #17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ever wonder why the hell we did this?”</p><p>Bucky looked up at Sam from where he was laying, trying to tone down his laughter and for his breathing back to normal. He felt the grass under his clothes, under his arms and legs, tickling him slightly. The moon draped a nice light over Sam, highlighting his face.</p><p>He wondered if he was zoning out right now because he was too busy taking in Sam’s current appearance right now. He had been so busy running with Sam, turning back regularly to see if Sam still kept up, to notice how he had looked. Bucky took in his brown wide eyes, full of adrenaline, his smile, so wide it must hurt, and his shirt hugged his torso nicely.</p><p>Raised eyebrows threw him back to reality, remembering that Sam had asked him a question. The man was half-standing beside him, hands on his knees, and eyes looking at him expectantly.</p><p>His thought swirled. Why. A reason. He searched for a reason why he did this with Sam, why he let himself to do this with Sam, why he enjoyed it so much.</p><p>It only took a second to find the answer.</p><p>“Well, one of the main reason must be because we are idiots,” he lied.</p><p>Sam laughed at the answer and Bucky was once again hypnotized by the beauty of the sound of it.</p><p><em>I love him</em>, Bucky thought, <em>oh gods, I love him</em>. The realization heavy, but relieving at the same time.</p><p>He still lied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/621728353114783744/sambucky-snippets-17">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. #18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam came to breakfast that day in a sweater. Sweater that wasn’t his. How did Peter know this? Bucky just wore the exact same sweater yesterday.</p><p>He was confused.</p><p><em>Maybe it’s because they are nearly the same height and somehow it’s normal for them to wear each other’s?</em>, Peter thought deeply as Sam handed him some pancakes for breakfast. Maybe he was staring at the sweater a little bit aggressively, but Sam didn’t say anything about it so he continued.</p><p>There were no other explanations other than that the two of them are dating.</p><p>Dating seemed like … not the right word to describe the relationship between the two from Peter’s perspective. An old married couple on the other hand? Pretty close.</p><p>“The pancakes aren’t going to eat themselves, Pete,” greeted Bucky, who was suddenly beside him, already brewing a coffee. Sam was putting the last pancake into the plate containing a mountain of them. He set it aside near Bucky glass.</p><p>“Should’ve put a bell on you,” Peter mumbled, shoving another piece of pancake inside his mouth. Bucky laughed, nearly dropping the coffee pot. The kid rolled his eyes, finishing his breakfast, then checking his school bag once again. He still threw a glance or two to them.</p><p>“Barnes, you better hurry,” Sam swatted his bicep playfully, not even looking at him, eyes still focused on the pan. “I need that coffee hot.”</p><p>Bucky grumbled, but poured another glass of coffee anyway, passing it to Sam. To Peter surprise, he also gave him a kiss on the temple. Just for a second, but planted lovingly. </p><p>Peter looked back to his bag quickly, but a little smile still bloomed on his face.</p><p><em>Maybe their love language was just different</em>, he thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/621817751761305600/sambucky-snippets-18">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. #19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sam, have you seen—”</p><p>Rhodey was stopped by Sam putting his index finger in front of his mouth and a whisper of, “Tone it down, man.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>Sam pointed to the lounge where Rhodey could see a body laying down on one of the sofa there, asleep. When he saw the metal arm hanging down, Rhodey rolled his eyes. Of course it was Barnes.</p><p>“So have you seen Tony or not?” Rhodey asked, whispering the words. “Also, glad to know that you and Barnes are in civil conditions already. Your fight this morning was exhausting.”</p><p>“No, to both,” Sam glared at him from behind his book.</p><p>“Oh, really? So why are you making the effort on not waking him up if you aren’t mad at him?”</p><p>Sam shrugged at him, eyes back to the book on his hand. “’M not a dick. He deserves his sleep.”</p><p>Rhodey squinted his eyes, not believing his answer. “<em>Sureeee</em>. Of course that’s the reason,” he said, sarcastically. Sam just mad a hum at that, acting like he didn’t care at all. But Rhodey knew better.</p><p>“He has you bad, huh,” he muttered, knowing fully well Sam could hear him in that silence room. Sam stared at him, shrugged again, but his eyes grew fonder this time.</p><p>“Probably.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/621908434875449344/sambucky-snippets-19">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. #20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sam.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Sam was, in fact, laying beside Bucky, heads near his ankle’s cast, a hand doodling on it with a marker. Steve watched them with amusement, especially how Sam seemed so focused on drawing a bird on it.</p><p>Bucky looked like he had tried to argued with Sam about it and lost, and now he was accepting his fate. He watched Sam too, with a fond look on his eyes.</p><p>“I had Bucky’s permission to do it.”</p><p>The man in question shot him a look.</p><p>“No, you’re not.”</p><p>Sam just shrugged. “I had the doctor’s permission to do it.”</p><p>Steve snorted as Bucky let out a sigh, accepting his fate again. Despite his behavior, he looked happy enough to not shove Sam away. No, the ex-assassin decided to let this man doodled another bird on the other side of the cast.</p><p>“Sam,” Bucky called, “is that a falcon?”</p><p>“Shhh. Let me do my work in peace.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/621996596418281472/sambucky-snippets-20">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. #21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Injury</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was coughing, <em>hard</em>. His body had curled on to himself as pain flared up from his stomach to his entire torso. Oh, he couldn’t feel his legs, why couldn’t he feel his legs? </p><p>Despite the headache that started to creep to his head, Sam tried to look around. Yet, the only thing he could saw now was smoke. Or was that just his eyes failing him? Sam didn’t know if he could even rely on his senses now that he was overwhelmed in pain.</p><p>He had thought he heard someone shouting his name, desperately if he might added. His guess was proven to be true when he felt hands maneuvering his body, checking for injuries.</p><p>“—Sam! Can you hear me?”</p><p>As Sam started to get used to the pain, his ears’ ringing started to cleared out, he realized that Bucky was yelling at him, trying to get his attention.</p><p>“Buck,” Sam managed to croak out. Bucky looked like he could break to tears as soon as he heard him. </p><p>“You <em>idiot</em>, why did you do that?” Bucky glared at him. Sam could see the worry and fear in his eyes, and it broke him a little bit.</p><p>“Sorry,” Sam mumbled, “I won’t die, promise.”</p><p>He could feel Bucky rolled his eyes at that, and was followed by a scoff</p><p>“Just hang on, doll. Please,” Bucky pleaded as he sent a signal to the team. Sam managed a nod at him before relaxing his body, releasing the tension there, and leaned into Bucky fully. The brunette seemed unbothered, his hands also went to wrapped around his body, careful of his injuries. Sam smiled when the worry in Bucky’s eyes started fading.</p><p>It wasn’t a good look on him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/622089302492528641/sambucky-snippets-21">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. #22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky?”</p><p>“Yep?”</p><p>“Why is Sam sitting on your shoulder?”</p><p>“Because he wants to.”</p><p>Steve glared at Sam, then back to Bucky, who had the nerve to shrug as much as he could even when Sam was there.</p><p>“How is this helping with the mission?” Steve asked, looking at them ridiculously, because they couldn’t be serious right now—although Bucky’s usual stoic face might deflected that argument.</p><p>“Well, at least, the mission is finished now,” Sam said with an ease, clearly not seeing the problem of it.</p><p>Steve’s hand went to pinched on the bridge of his nose, sighing tiredly. “Is this the distraction I requested?”</p><p>“That may or may not be true,” Bucky answered, deadpanned.</p><p>“If I might add, it was a successful distraction,” Sam added.</p><p>Once again, Steve just sighed tiredly. Content enough, the two wandered somewhere else. Or, to be more precise, Bucky wondered somewhere else, while Sam just sat on his shoulder, enjoying the ride.</p><p><em>They looked happy</em>, Steve noticed. Bucky could have dropped Sam off when the mission ended a few minutes ago. He didn’t have to bring Sam back on his shoulder. But he did anyways. He let Sam sat there, happily talking to him while Bucky responded. They got looks from the other agent, sure—Steve swore he saw Fury also sighed tiredly when he took a look at them—, but they looked happy enough.</p><p>Steve would let this one slide, then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/622178208233684992/sambucky-snippets-22">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. #23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Buck,” Sam greeted as the brunette stumbled into the kitchen, looking sleepy. </p><p>Bucky yawned as he blindly reached for the toast on top of the table, nearly knocking out the plate in the process. Sam just chuckled at him, shaking his head.</p><p>“You haven’t even washed your face, have you?” Sam asked as he put down a mug full of coffee in front of Bucky. </p><p>“Hm,” Bucky grunted as he picked up the mug, sipping in the liquid. He pecked a kiss on Sam’s cheek before taking a bite of the bread. He let out another hum when he felt Sam pecked his cheek as well.</p><p>“You really are not a morning person,” Sam chuckled again. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure this is still dawn.”</p><p>“Its eight in the morning, Buck.”</p><p>“I said what I said.”</p><p>That just invited another laugh from Sam. He laughed again when Bucky planted another kiss, now on his lips, mumbling, “Still love you though.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/622356632279646208/sambucky-snippets-23">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. #24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hik!”</p><p>Sam turned his head to stare at Bucky ridiculously. He was surprised.</p><p>“Did you just let out a hic—”</p><p>“Hik!” Once the sound came out, Bucky slammed his mouth with his hand as Sam laughed loudly. The brunette tried his infamous deathly glare, but it didn’t work. Sam just continued laughing at him.</p><p>“You know you ain’t scary just because of that hiccup, Buck,” Sam said in between his laugh. Bucky rolled his eyes, still getting the hiccup and blocking the sound with closing his mouth tightly. Somehow that just made Sam laughed impossibly harder.</p><p>“Your whole body shook— fuck, I can’t,” he said, a little bit muffled because of his laugh. Bucky decided to snatched his morning coffee, making the man yelped at him.</p><p>Later, when Sam got the hiccup too while trying to eat his toast, they laughed together because of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/622534722385559552/sambucky-snippets-24">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. #25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had never seen Bucky this happy before. Well, that was a lie. He looked gleaming when Sam said ‘yes’, but, well, that was beside the point. This was Bucky being giddy not because of Sam.</p><p>Smile crept into his face when he saw Bucky stopping at another cage, cooing at the cat in there softly.</p><p>“She is a shy cat, especially around human,” explained the guide when she saw Bucky approaching the cage. The brunette nodded, but seemed pretty confused because the cat wasn’t shy to him.</p><p>The guide seemed to understand. “Oh, she likes you!” gushed her. Bucky’s smile just got wider when the cat nipped lightly on his metal finger. Sam smiled too.</p><p>“She’s cute,” Sam decided, looking at her from beside Bucky. He nodded, agreeing with him.</p><p>Sam smiled again when Bucky looked so excited to bring Alpine home tomorrow, but laughed softly when the brunette kiss him in the nose, thanking him for the suggestion of adopting a cat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyways, adopt, don't shop ;)</p><p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/622636286213324800/idea-suggested-by-enchanted-lightning-aes-thank">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. #26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did you make him?"</p><p>They both were in the lab, Bucky watching Sam intently while the latter was tinkering with Redwing, his drone.</p><p>“Well, obviously, I don’t make him,” Sam shrugged. “But I know enough how to fix him if needed.”</p><p>At the answer, Bucky rose his eyebrow. “I thought you were a pararescue."</p><p>“I was. I just know some science stuff.” </p><p>Bucky let out a hum, kissed Sam on the cheek before sitting back on his sit. “That’s awesome.”</p><p>Sam snorted. “No, it’s not.”</p><p>“It is, Sammy. You have no say in this.” </p><p>Sam snorted again, rolled his eyes, and then kissed Bucky back on the cheek.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said with a grin on his face. Bucky grunted, also with a smile on his face, and spend the next hour watching Sam fixed his drone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/622715840375226368/again-idea-was-suggested-by">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. #27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 1 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Sunrise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Bucky had a tradition together. Sort of, Sam guessed. It was one of those days, where the dreams got unbearable for him, falling without an end if he didn’t wake up, walking to the kitchen to find Bucky was there first, already with a kettle of tea on side.</p><p>Sometimes they fell asleep together like that in the kitchen, tangled together, tucked in a blanket. Sometimes they went outside, to the balcony, and talked under the dawn sky until they could see the sun showing shyly and slowly from the horizon. </p><p>The dim light of the sun shone on him, making him feeling fresher than usual, especially when Bucky would speak up in between those silence moments, telling him how good his eyes look in the sunlight and then kissing his forehead, which Sam gave back happily.</p><p>Sometimes they brought a cup of coffee outside too, sharing the warmth of it together. It always warmed Sam’s stomach as much as when Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulder, forcing them both closer together, his head falling into Sam’s shoulder.</p><p>Under the dim light of the sunrise and sitting beside Bucky, Sam felt like he got everything he wanted in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/622817277078913024/day-1-fluffcember-sunrise-sam-and-bucky-had-a">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. #28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Flower crown</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting on a bench under the orange sky, finally getting a rest from Sam’s energetic nieces, shoulders bumping into each other, and hands tangled lazily together, when Bucky spoke up.</p><p>“It suits you.”</p><p>“What? Children?”</p><p>“No, the flower crown.”</p><p>Sam’s hand absentmindedly touched the flower crown on his head, consisting of whatever flowers his nieces could find in the garden and wove them together, demanding Sam t wear them and who was he to resist? He let the kids put the flowers around his head, pulling him and Bucky into another game afterwards.It was just now that the two of them finally got to sit down and Sam didn’t get the chance to take off the crown.</p><p>“Oh, no, no, don’t take it off,” Bucky said as if he could tell what Sam was thinking just now. “Like I said, it suits you, especially your eyes.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to flatter me, it doesn’t work,” Sam said, chuckling, pretty sure he just looked silly now. Bucky frowned though.</p><p>“I’m being honest. It’s pretty, <em>you</em>’re pretty.”</p><p>Oh, how years had flew by together in Bucky’s side and still those compliments made his stomach fluttered and his heart beat just a little bit faster.</p><p>“Oh, you,” Sam replied, swatting Bucky’s arm. The brunette just laughed, making Sam chuckled.</p><p>“So you aren’t taking off the crown then?”</p><p>Sam hummed. “They put a lot of work into this,” he said referring to his nieces. “Also, someone told me I look pretty on them.” He grinned at Bucky,</p><p>The latter laughed again, bopped Sam’s nose, and said, “You are, doll.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/622905427855851520/sambucky-snippets-28">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. #29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 3 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Humming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Songs, Bucky found, was fun. When he first came back from the cryo, music was his only friend, he listened to it everywhere, he couldn’t stand the silence. Technologies, he found, was helpful, a lot. Everything was portable. He could bring his own music everywhere!</p><p>(He was lying a little bit to himself there. Sam was his friend too, and he had hoped so much more in the future.)</p><p>Sam, on the other hand, produced music from his mouth, humming it to fill the silence when he visited.</p><p>Bucky had enjoyed it. He stared at Sam when he did, he couldn’t help it. Sam seemed to notice that he was doing that, but he just grinned and continued.</p><p>When Sam was there, everything just seemed more melodic, more harmonized, more meaningful. He loved it when Sam was there, filling the void inside Bucky’s heart.</p><p>He still couldn’t shake the image of Sam smiling and laughing when Bucky said so. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/622996602563559424/sambucky-snippets-29">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. #30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 4 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - <s>Lake</s> / ocean</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swimming in the ocean might not be a good idea, but, to be fair, Bucky had never had a good idea before.</p><p>“What do you mean, Buck? This is fun!”</p><p>Again, Bucky had to repeat, this is not a good idea.</p><p>“It’s not my fault that you can’t swim!”</p><p>Sam looked at him in mock offense, clutching a hand on his chest. Bucky rolled his eyes at the dramaticness showing. </p><p>“Well, if you don’t like swimming here, you can just go sunbathing like Natasha is doing,” Sam said, pointing at the spot they had claimed before at the beach. </p><p>As much as Bucky hated to say this, he pouted. “But I want to stay with you.”</p><p>Sam sighed, almost fond, Bucky noticed as he let himself grinned a little.</p><p>“Also I don’t understand the appeal in swimming in the ocean here. Swimming pool works just fine.”</p><p>“Swimming pool doesn’t have waves, Buck,” Sam replied as another little wave came to them. “Besides, going to the beach is fun.”</p><p>“For you,” Bucky muttered, but Sam heard it anyway. Sam laughed at his bitter expression.</p><p>“Sorry, babe,” Sam pecked a kiss on Bucky’s lips, a short one. “Why don’t we go get some drinks and ice cream?”</p><p>When Bucky beamed at him, Sam laughed again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/623086336623132672/sambucky-snippets-30">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. #31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Gentle touch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was new, at first, for Bucky. Being touched and touching. All physical contact he had experience as the Soldier were horrible.</p><p>But Sam changed it all.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, how Sam changed his life.</p><p>They were cautious at first and Bucky was cautious too, but it became more relaxing and comforting. A pat on the back when passing, resting his elbow on Bucky’s shoulder, a high five when Sam was feeling victorious.</p><p>Then suddenly the context changed. Hugs, forehead touches, noses bumping, holding hands, <em>a kiss</em>.</p><p>The touches became something that Bucky craved everyday, every passing second he spent beside Sam. And Bucky learned to give it back too. Not because he felt obligated to, but because he wanted to.</p><p>And it was nice. Wonderful. Laying like this on the bed with Sam’s head pillowed by his chest. His metal hand securing over Sam’s waist. The latter seemed content to trace a random pattern on Bucky’s other arm, his stomach, his chest, his face.</p><p>They didn’t say anything. Not in the middle of a peaceful moment like this. Bucky felt content. His heart was full. He didn’t want to move, not at all. Warm and lethargic.</p><p>Bucky wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/623178405126569984/sambucky-snippets-31">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. #32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 6 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Cute animal</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your cat doesn’t like Redwing, Buck.”</p><p>“Well, she is a cat, Sam. And her name is Alpine.”</p><p>“Why did you bring her here anyways?” Sam sighed. He was trying to calm Redwing who had taken a disliking for Alpine, who was staring at his bird rather threateningly.</p><p>“You are the one who wanted to see her,” Bucky said, deadpanned, while picking up his cat before she did anything else. </p><p>“Oh, well.” Sam put Redwing gently on his perch stick before petting Alpine. “You look healthy already. Your dad has been spoiling you, huh?”</p><p>Bucky grinned at Sam’s high pitched noise. It got bigger when Redwing squawked at him, probably angry that Sam was giving attention to Alpine. Sam straighten his body while rolling his eyes at the falcon. </p><p>“Seriously, Red. I taught you better than this.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled at his exasperation, then stepping in to give a short kiss on Sam’s mouth. The latter smiled at the gesture, giving him one back.</p><p>This time, Redwing squawked and Alpine meowed angrily. The poor cat was trapped between Sam and Bucky’s chest. Bucky put her down, giving Sam another kiss—longer than before—and laughed to Sam’s mouth when another noises were heard from the animals.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/623269246273798144/sambucky-snippets-32">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. #33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 7 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Lazy animal</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam woke up slowly, gradually, to the feeling of someone tracing random pattern on his back. He realized he was laying on his belly, his head on top of Bucky’s chest as it vibrated softly because of his humming. His lover’s metal hand was around his waist, securing him up on his position so he didn’t fall off from him.</p><p>Blinking his eyes a few times, Sam could see the clock glaring at him, written in white stripes: 8 am. </p><p>
  <em>Is it that late already?</em>
</p><p>“‘Supposed to be jogging with Steve a hour ago,” Sam mumbled, informing Bucky. The man just grunted in reply, tightening his grip on Sam’s waist.</p><p>“You are not going anywhere,” Bucky said. His other hand already closing around him, truly making Sam trapped in his embrace.</p><p>Sam supposed just one morning would be alright.</p><p>So he sighed and let himself relax on Bucky’s chest, snuggling on it. He could feel Bucky practically vibrating from happiness. He smiled and let his eyes closed once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/623358608036462592/sambucky-snippets-33">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. #34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 8 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Letter<br/>Teacher AU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam, as a teacher, had gotten too many letters on his life. A few from his sweet students, fewer from some parents, and some from the school he was teaching from.</p><p>But no one had gotten him holding his breath like this, like Bucky’s letter did.</p><p><em>The bastard</em>, Sam thought, has the nerve to steal Sam’s heart that easily.</p><p>Sam smiled anyway, as he opened the envelope delicately and held open the folded paper.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
<p></p><div><p>Dear Sam, my sweetheart, my muse, my sunshine,</p></div></blockquote><blockquote>
<p></p><div><p>I love you.</p></div></blockquote><blockquote>
<p></p><div><p>From your dearest,</p></div></blockquote><blockquote>
<p></p><div><p>Bucky Barnes.</p></div></blockquote><p>Sam snorted reading it. <em>This is a waste of paper</em>, Sam thought. He smiled nonetheless, yelling, “Buck, your letter has arrived!”</p><p>The sound of things rustling were heard and some times later, Bucky came into his vew, a smile already on his face.</p><p>“And?” he asked. “What do you think?”</p><p>“It’s a waste of paper, Buck,” Sam voiced his previous thought anyway. He gave Bucky a kiss—which was passionately returned—when the man took a seat beside him. “Love you too,” Sam whispered to his mouth.</p><p>Bucky’s grin got wider and Sam smiled back.</p><p>“At leat not in the middle of the teacher room, lovebirds.”</p><p>Bucky scrambled back to his desk and Sam cleared his throat awkwardly when Fury came into view, the principal smirking knowingly at them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/623450850273230848/sambucky-snippets-34">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. #35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 9 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Baking<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky loved it when Sam baked.</p><p>Well, he might be biased because every time Sam baked, there was a 100% chance that Bucky was going to be the taster.</p><p>Still, Bucky complained.</p><p>He complained about how he had to help Sam did the dishes and how it would be tiring.</p><p>It was all just a play though. Bucky would have a teasing smile on his face and Sam would rolled his eyes at him and continued baking.</p><p>Bucky sat on the side, watching Sam. He was officially banned from any kind of kitchen because he could make everything literally litted on fire even when he was just boiling water. Since that sacred event, Sam had put himself on baking duty, making any kind of baked goods he had learned how to make from his grandma.</p><p>Aside from his earlier complaining and lack of words now, Bucky enjoyed this little activity.</p><p>Bucky loved the music Sam played while he did it, Bucky loved that Sam swayed his hips to the beat of the music, Bucky loved the smile on Sam’s face while he concentrated on the dough, Bucky loved how Sam beamed at him when he ate his baked goods.</p><p>Bucky loved Sam and everything that came with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/623632648928116736/sambucky-snippets-35">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. #36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 10 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Instrument<br/>College AU. (Interpret that as you will)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky liked the music room.</p><p>He liked how he wouldn’t get disturbed there, how his songs would be all over the room, surrounding him by the gentleness of it. He didn’t need any friends. He just needed alone time and the piano.</p><p>One day, Sam forced his way into the circle.</p><p>It took Bucky by surprise on how this ball of sunshine could even showed in front of his face without him silently gagging. Bucky didn’t even know how he and Sam had established a routine on the music room. He just blinked for a second and there Sam was, sitting beside him, watching him playing the piano with adoration clear on his eyes, like they had do it thousands times..</p><p>Bucky got used to it, the presence of Sam on his side while he played the piano, sometimes stealing some glances towards Sam, which were rewarded with a smile from him.</p><p>“You have been playing the same song for weeks, Buck,” Sam said when Bucky had closed the piano. But when Bucky looked at his eyes, he didn’t find any disappointment there.</p><p>“Is that my song?” Sam realized as he laughed. “The song that you said reminds you of me?”</p><p>“Kinda.” Bucky’s answer made Sam smiled wider and interlocked their hands together.</p><p>“Thank you,” Sam whispered, still with the smile that made Bucky’s heart beat faster.</p><p><em>No, thank you</em>, Bucky thought, <em>for being here</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/623721733845893120/sambucky-snippets-36">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. #37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 11 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Rain<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the rain dropped, Sam’s heart beat louder.</p><p>As the rain dropped, Bucky went closer, his hands sneaking in around Sam’s waist, caging him in.</p><p>As the rain dropped, they stared at each other’s eyes, taking in faces and the droplets of water dripping. It was as if they were trapped in this little moment, a bubble trapping both of them in and neither protested.</p><p>“You came back,” Sam whispered to him. This moment was unbelievable, he had thought it wouldn’t be real anymore. But, here they were.</p><p>“I did,” Bucky said. “I did.” And a smile broke into his face, then a small chuckle. “I can’t stay away from you too long, Sam. You know I can’t.”</p><p>Sam laughed too, elated, relieved. They laughed together there, in each other’s arms.</p><p>The rain dropped, loud and grouching, the water soaking both of them. But Sam didn’t care, <em>they</em> didn’t care, as they kissed under the clouds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The prompt is rain so my brain just went *angst noises*. Actually, this is just straying further away from the definition of fluff.</p><p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/623812147305218049/sambucky-snippets-37">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. #38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 12 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Breakfast<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know damn well I can’t finish this much.”</p><p>Wanda glanced carefully at them, taking the details in. Bucky’s hair was still messy because he just got up from the bed and Sam was still sweaty, just back from his usual morning run. The latter was glaring subtly towards the former, who just shrugged, but stopped passing another pancake to Sam’s plate.</p><p>“Bucky, I’m not you.”</p><p>“And?” Bucky asked again, still looking confused, Wanda snorted softly, but neither of them even realized. </p><p>“I can’t eat much like you, Buck,” Sam sighed. He passed a pancake or two to Bucky’s plate, which was still empty, Wanda noticed. He had passed the pancakes first to Sam. His face was still too sleepy, even for Wanda, to do anything coherently. The other man just chuckled at his sleepiness, passing his own coffee to Bucky so the man could drink it first.</p><p><em>Breakfast is just the perfect entertainment</em>, Wanda thought, humming a happy tune when she took his own portion of food, making Sam flashed a smile at her too before he went back to silently scolding Bucky who looked like he just might fell asleep again on the table.</p><p>Maybe Wanda would be a morning person then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote too many breakfast scene between these two. Do I regret it? No. Am I still a sucker for outsider POV? Yes.</p><p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/623899925071216640/day-12-fluffcember">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. #39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 13 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Travelling<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fresh air looked good on Sam.</p><p>They had been travelling around the country, exploring the places even Sam hadn’t been in. It was his idea as well. Of course it was Sam’s idea. That man couldn’t reek of anything except freedom.</p><p>The vacation had done both of them good. It was relaxing, waking up not feeling like he had to face the world again. Instead he was welcomed by the blue sky and Sam’s bright smile.</p><p>Bucky kept his gaze on Sam who was running around the flower field, jumping from one color to the other, making a smile crept into Bucky’s face and he wasn’t intending for it to wear off soon.</p><p>Every second he looked at Sam he was once again reminded by the man’s title and his hard job to protect the country. The country who, sometimes, didn’t even appreciate the man himself.</p><p><em>But all is alright for now</em>, Bucky thought as Sam yelled his name from the other side of the field, making a gesture for his boyfriend to join him. Bucky’s smile got wider when he got to see Sam’s twinkling eyes, his tension-free posture, his booming laugh, and the cute gap between his teeth..</p><p>Bucky would make sure they did all thing they wanted to in this vacation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <s>Just imagine Sam in a flower field. I need that shit in my life.</s>
</p><p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/623991866670579712/sambucky-snippets-39">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. #40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 14 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Stargazing<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“I don’t need a date,”</em> he said. <em>“This night with you is more than enough.”</em></p><p>The problem was that they didn’t do this only that night. Bucky had been letting Sam on his stargazing activities every Saturday night for months by now, and it had been a routine for them.</p><p>Sam was afraid it would be too much, overflowing his love to Bucky until he got bored with it.</p><p><em>“No way, Sammy! I would never get bored of you,”</em> Bucky had said when Sam voiced his thought with a little smirk on his face. <em>“Pinky promise.”</em></p><p>So here they were, laying on top of Bucky’s car, on top of each other because of how little space there was, eyes trained on the night sky above them, pretty with little stars and dots all over it. Their hands were intertwined and Bucky’s arm might fall asleep for how long Sam had been laying on it and maybe his legs were getting some cramp and maybe Sam’s position wasn’t the best. he might just fell over from the roof of the car.</p><p>But here they were with smiles on their faces, content to just exist there together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/624174527883149312/sambucky-snippets-40">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. #41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 15 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - <s>Cabin</s>/camping<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They decided to do probably the dumbest thing, yet the best thing, they had ever done before.</p><p>Camping.</p><p>Bucky set up the fire while Sam searched through their packs for dinner, bringing out meals for both of them. When he sat beside Bucky, the fire was already burning hot there.</p><p>“Dinner?” Sam asked, passing the meal to Bucky.</p><p>“Dinner,” Bucky confirmed, giving Sam a short kiss before taking his portion. “Thanks, doll.”</p><p>And they ate, they joked around and laugh.</p><p>Sam laughed until his jaw hurt too much when Bucky nearly ate an insect from his hand, coughing up for dramatic effect. Unnecessary, but hilarious.</p><p>Sam laughed again when Bucky tickled him, making them both roll around on the forest ground, getting dried leaves and grass all over their clothes.</p><p>When they passed out on their tent, curled around each other, they both had smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/624264780412256256/sambucky-snippets-41">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. #42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 16 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Holding hands<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Bucky are probably the most subtle touchiest couple Natasha had ever seen.</p><p>Those two seemed like they couldn’t stand each other, bantering like an old married couple, but it took all of Natasha’s special capabilities to truly see how those two couldn’t not touch each other when they were in the same room.</p><p><em>Holding hands, especially</em>, Natasha noticed, just like now.</p><p>Natasha was probably drilling holes on the joined metal and flesh hands, just laying on top of the table while one of them talked animatedly. Bucky just sat there, staring at Sam with a smitten look at his face.</p><p>It was subtle, really. Even Natasha didn’t notice it until they were already eight months into their relationship (and also, years of pining, but they didn’t talk about that). But now that she had truly seen it, it was hard to unsee.</p><p>They are just the touchiest couple ever. Probably would get them an allergic reaction if they were five feet apart.</p><p><em>It got them bad</em>, Natasha thought, <em>but love looks too good on them</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still a sucker for some outsider POV.</p><p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/624354109566369792/sambucky-snippets-42">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. #43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 17 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Leaf pile<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky, no!”</p><p>Bucky did it anyways because when did he ever listen?</p><p>Sam sighed tiredly.</p><p>“Bucky, I just tidied up that spot— Whoa!” Just as he was scolding his boyfriend, Sam was pulled into the pile, falling on top of Bucky and the leaves. “Bucky! It’s dirty, you—! Stop! It tickles!” Sam laughed and squirmed away from Bucky who was tickling his stomach and ended up falling beside Bucky, on top of the leaves.</p><p>“You are going to clean this shit up. I’m tired,” Sam said as soon as the laugh receded from him, swatting Bucky on the chest. The man had the nerve to only hum as a response.</p><p>They lay there, eyes gazing the blue sky together, sometimes tracking some leaves falling from trees. It was a comfortable silence, where Sam let himself loose and grinned at their silliness.</p><p>“Seriously, Buck. Clean this,” he said as he passed the broom to Bucky. The brunette accepted it with a little laugh before sitting himself up and gave Sam a little kiss on his nose.</p><p>“Aye aye,” he replied, with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/624445227389845504/sambucky-snippets-43">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. #44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 18 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Lending coat<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heyheyheyhey, Sammysammysammysammy—“</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Wanda wants you to pick him up.”</p><p>Peter turned his head up at the topic. He saw Bucky was still poking Sam on the cheek, making the man pouted a little—although Peter could bet Sam would rather jumped from the building without his wings on than admitting it. </p><p>“I’m tired,” Sam groaned out to Bucky, rather playfully. “You go pick her up.”</p><p>“It’s your turn today,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Sam, don’t be lazy.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Sam put his hand up, putting back Peter’s homework, turning to him. “Kid, you can do this by yourself, don’t you? Or just ask Bucky.”</p><p>“I’d rather ask Tony when he come back from the press rather than—”</p><p>“Shush, I am an excellent student at history,” Bucky answered, swatting Peter’s head with his own book. They bantered some more while Sam prepared his things to go pick Wanda up. </p><p>“Heyheyheyhey, let me use your coat. I can’t find mine,” Sam said, poking Bucky’s neck from the back of the sofa after he went back to the kitchen. The latter passed his coat where it was hanging on his own hand before.</p><p>Peter stared suspiciously at Sam’s coat laying beside the man, hidden from sight.</p><p>“Thanks, Buck. Bye, Peter.”</p><p>He mumbled out a goodbye to Sam before the man slipped out to the door. Bucky told him to go back to his homework and asked if he didn’t understand.</p><p>Peter asked another thing instead.</p><p>“Isn’t that his coat there—”</p><p>“You see nothing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/624623900829073408/sambucky-snippets-44">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. #45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looks who forgot that she owns a WIP that she has to upload everyday. </p><p>Day 19 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Art<br/>Teacher AU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh, can we get lunch already?”</p><p>“I have to finish this, Buck. Go get it yourself."</p><p>“But I want to eat with you.”</p><p>Bucky was laying his head on Sam’s shoulder while the latter was busy adding lines to the paper, which was getting a murderous glare from Bucky. </p><p>“Please? I know your art is important. But you have to eat too,” Bucky said, might be a little pleading.</p><p>Sam sighed. Why did he let Bucky always win this argument? “Why don’t you bring the food here and then we eat it together?”</p><p>Bucky immediately brighten up at his suggestion. He nodded and dashed out from the room. Sam could see one of his students who wanted to enter his room getting surprised to see the history teacher running on the corridor.</p><p>“Hi, MJ, anything that I can help?” Sam greeted the poor girl. MJ’s confused face slowly turned into a smirk thought when she entered the room.</p><p>“So the rumor is true?” she asked as she put a stack of paper, probably the assignment from his class. “You and Mr. Barnes are…?”</p><p>Sam glared at her. “Nope, nah. nuh-uh. We are not having this conversation, Michelle.” </p><p>MJ smirked at him while he lifted up an eyebrow.</p><p>“Okay, okay, just saying,” she said, already laughing a little. When she was about to get out from the room, she was once again surprised by Bucky entering the room hurriedly, nearly crashing with her..</p><p>“Oops, sorry, Michelle,” Bucky said, rather sheepishly.</p><p>“It’s okay, sir,” MJ waved his hand easily then went out of the room. </p><p>Bucky put a tray of food in Sam’s desk then went back to his seat beside the man.</p><p>“She was talking about us, wasn’t she?”</p><p>“Sometimes I’d like the answer to be no, Buck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/624715010019573760/sambucky-snippets-45">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. #46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 20 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Song<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And if I say to you tomorrow<br/>Take my hand, child come with me<br/>It’s to a castle I will take you<br/>Where what’s to be, they say will be</em>
</p><p>Sam perked up at the first notes of the song, a smile bloomed coyly on his face. Bucky tried to ignore the glare. He had done it on purpose, of course, adding Sam’s songs to the queue.</p><p>
  <em>Catch the wind, see us spin<br/>Sail away leave today<br/>Way up high in the sky, hey, whoa<br/>But the wind won’t blow<br/>You really shouldn’t go<br/>It only goes to show<br/>That you will be mine<br/>By takin’ our time, ooh</em>
</p><p>Bucky could hear Sam sang along at some of the lines there, nodding his head along sometimes. He knew that Sam knew he was glancing at him a handful times, even as his hands were busy cutting the apple in his hand. Sam popped some pieces into his mouth, munching it as he hummed the lyrics of the song.</p><p>
  <em>Do do do, bop bop a do-oh<br/>My my my my my my my yeah<br/>Everybody I know seems to know me well<br/>But does anybody know I’m gonna move like hell</em>
</p><p>As the song progressed, Sam ate the last apple piece on the plate, grinning as he chewed and sang along. Bucky just sat there, his knife already stashed aside, still glancing towards Sam occasionally.</p><p>Sam beamed at him as the song finally came to an end, patted him on the shoulder, already humming the tune of the next song coming up. </p><p>Bucky just stared back.</p><p>He would do anything to see Sam freely smiled like that again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song is What Is and What Should Never Be by Led Zeppelin.</p><p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/624809215844925440/sambucky-snippets-46">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. #47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 21 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Roommates<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They are <em>what</em> now?”</p><p>“…Roommates.”</p><p>“Roommates?!” Wanda almost shouted if it wasn’t for Clint shushing him.</p><p>“I mean, look at them,” Clint gestured vaguely to the duo in the kitchen, bickering about salt or something. Even then, they were standing too close to each other for ‘just a friend’, as they insisted.</p><p>Wanda squinted at them, trying to see the connection.</p><p>“Sure they look like a married couple, but I don’t see from where you took that conclusion.”</p><p>The man answered that by pulling out his phone. “Look, look,” Clint showed Wanda his screen. It was a photo of him with Sam and Bucky at an amusement park. </p><p>“Then?” Wanda asked, still not seeing the point.</p><p>“Look at what Bucky was wearing,” Clint pointed at the photo and then to Sam who was still in the kitchen now. “Now look at what Sam <em>is</em> wearing.”</p><p>Wanda glanced at Sam.</p><p>It was the same black shirt.</p><p>“Not only that!” Clint interrupted before Wanda could say anything. “Look at what Sam was wearing,” he pointed to the photo again. “And now look at what Bucky is wearing.”</p><p>Again, Wanda realized, the same red shirt.</p><p>As the two shoved each other playfully while destroying the kitchen—Wanda was sure she heard Sam shrieked, “Bucky! Put me down this instant— <em>no</em>, Buck!”, at some point—she stared deadpanned at Clint.</p><p>“You know this supports the suspicion that they are dating, but not roommates.”</p><p>“You surely don’t know <em>that</em> meme, do you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/624985800227110912/sambucky-snippets-47">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. #48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 22 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Lumpy couch.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know we should change the cushion, right?”</p><p>Then Bucky thought of the moment he and Sam went to IKEA together, all those years ago, bickering like an old married couple, finally settling on that couch for good. He remembered how Sam had smiled brightly all throughout the shopping hours, just because he could spend more time with Bucky and prepared for their new apartment together. Bucky remembered how he thought it would be a little awkward for the both of them.</p><p>Turned out no. They got along together very quickly, especially after that airport fight, after Wakanda, after they finally went home together.</p><p>Call Bucky sentimental, but there were good memories he associated with this couch they were sitting on, his head on Sam’s lap, sniffing his scent while the other man petted his hair gently. Too many lazy afternoons on that couch, too many movie night they spend cuddling on it. Bucky remembered the first time he kissed Sam, on that couch, not under the soothing night sky or in an amusement park and under the fireworks or in a fancy restaurant where Sam would look dashing, especially in his magenta suit. It was still perfect nonetheless, Sam cried that night, overjoyed by emotions and Bucky joined him, with laughter.</p><p>So Bucky smiled into Sam’s stomach despite knowing the man couldn’t see it. He sighed happily and relax once again on the couch, then mumbled, “I don’t think so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Buck, no. Change the damn couch.</p><p>Support this one on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/625165090532081664/sambucky-snippets-48">here</a> as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. #49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We reached to the point where my tumblr stock runs dry. Though the reason why I'm not writing anything on my tumblr is because my account is shadowbanned. So, I'm probably just gonna write and publish the rest of it here, for now.</p>
<p>Day 23 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Early morning<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck, I hate you."</p>
<p>And the reason for that was because of the shit Sam did every fucking morning.</p>
<p>Sam scoffed. "I'm too irresistible for you to do that."</p>
<p><em>True</em>, Bucky thought.</p>
<p>"I might if you keep this up," Bucky said instead.</p>
<p>Sam let out an amused chuckle this time. "I do this every day since the military, Barnes. Deal with it."</p>
<p>Bucky exhaled, harshly and loudly, even dramatically if he might added, while Sam rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"You are not even out of the bed yet," Sam said. "And I'm not full of serum like you, old man. I need at least a run for exercise."</p>
<p>"And you have to do it this fucking early?"</p>
<p>"Six in the morning is not early."</p>
<p>When Bucky glared at him, Sam chuckled. </p>
<p>"C'mon, man. Just let me run," he said. "Let my arm go." Just as he said it, Bucky felt a tug from the hand he had held captive.</p>
<p>"Nooooo," Bucky groaned. "Come back to bed."</p>
<p>He did not <em>pout</em>.</p>
<p>"I can't, Buck. Just running, okay?"</p>
<p>Repeat, Bucky did <em>not</em> pout.</p>
<p>"Bucky."</p>
<p>"Sam," he shot back.</p>
<p>They stared at each other's eyes. Sam rose an eyebrow while Bucky tilted his head in a challenge.</p>
<p>Just seconds later, Sam let out a yelp and Bucky nearly whooped in delight.</p>
<p>He got the man trapped between his arms by yanking him to the bed on the most unexpected moment.</p>
<p>Although Sam should've expected it because <em>of course Bucky would</em>.</p>
<p>"Bucky."</p>
<p>"No, no. You are trapped so you have to stay here until I wake up again," Bucky said with finality as he noses Sam's hair, breathing the man in.</p>
<p>"Gross," Sam snickered when he realized what Bucky was doing, "I haven't showered." Yet he snuggled closer to Bucky, shifting a little to find a comfortable position. Bucky let his hold loos for a second, letting the man move. </p>
<p>His smile got wider when he could feel Sam settling in his arms, body relaxing. He tightened his grip on Sam, bringing the man closer. He hummed when he finally got the man under the position he had wanted.</p>
<p>"This is great," Bucky mumbled to Sam's forehead. "I'll made breakfast."</p>
<p>"You do that later. Now sleep."</p>
<p>Bucky obliged happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. #50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 24 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Snow day<br/>Mafia AU. Assistant!Sam. Boss!Bucky.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's snowing!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Sir," Sam rolled his eyes, "you should go outside and play with some snow instead of befriending that pile of paper."</p><p>Bucky sighed. "Sam, I'm not a five year old anymore."</p><p>"You might as well be with the grumbling you had been doing the entire time."</p><p>When his boss glared at him, Sam rolled his eyes again. Years of working with the man had made him practically immune to the Barnes Glare<span class="nounderlines">™. He had hoped that the distraction would made the man finally put the papers down, but Bucky was practically still glued to them.</span></p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"Sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">It was met with silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">Sam shook his head then walked slowly to behind Bucky. He didn't turn around and it just worried Sam more. It had been four hours already. So he rested his arms on Bucky's shoulder from behind, putting his head on one side to get a look at the paper his boss had been working on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"Sam," Bucky warned, not unkind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"Sir," Sam pouted, "that's a document for next week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"And?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"You should get some rest, or play, outside. I don't know," Sam shrugged as best as he could while still draped over Bucky's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"You are my <em>assistant</em>. Why the fuck aren't you helping?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">Sam pouted again. "But your work time had passed two hours and fifteen minutes ago. Also, it's snowing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">Bucky hummed, which made Sam smacked his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"If I may suggest something—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"—sleeping on a snowy day sounds relaxing, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">Bucky went silent for a minute before he finally put down the paper. Sam nearly whooped in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"If I sleep," Bucky said as he freed himself from Sam's arm, turning his chair around to see Sam, "would you sleep too? With me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">Sam grinned. "I have work to do," he teased."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"You just said you want to sleep, Wilson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"Well, sir Barnes, if you insist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">Bucky snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">"Okay, fine, you win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="nounderlines">Sam's grin got wider. "That's what I thought, sir."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I post daily, haha," I laugh as I hit the post button.</p><p>Am I planning to write more Mafia AU? Yep.<br/>Am I planning to write a separate fic for it? Absolutely.<br/>Have I made any progress on it? ...DDDDD:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. #51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 25 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Whisper<br/>I'm sorry for the slow updates! I was in such a busy state these days with some competitions coming up and assignments piling. Andddd, I was procrastinating. Still am, actually. But enjoy this update for today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in the air. Bucky could feel it.</p><p>It was in the air when he woke up every morning to find the most beautiful man in the world slept next to him with a smile on his face, knowing he was safe and protected just simply by existing next to Bucky. </p><p>It was in the air when the very same man shot him a smile as he passed the morning coffee.</p><p>It was in the air when they both took off to work, side by side, knowing that they would look for each other in that dangerous world.</p><p>It was in the air when Sam took that shield with him and Bucky knew some good shit were about to come down.</p><p>It was in the air every time Bucky took a look at Sam.</p><p><em>Love</em>, Bucky realized. <em>It's love</em>.</p><p>Bucky always knew love for the loud kind. The thing that would be shoved up on your face once you realized you've fallen too deep. And would be the hardest thing to get rid off.</p><p>This one wasn't like those.</p><p>Bucky realized it years ago, Years ago when they were both huddled up in a couch in some safe house. Years ago when it was whispered to him by every breath he took.</p><p>It was still whispered to him until today.</p><p>The word was soft spoken, in a way that was precious and worth, yet gentle and not blunt. It was there with him and Sam, surrounding them both.</p><p>Bucky always thought that love would be overwhelming. That it would be too much for him to feel in this time.</p><p>With Sam, he couldn't get enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. #52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 26 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Blanket fort</p>
<p>HAVE YOU FOLKS SEEN THE TRAILER? I swear I nearly died that day. THEY LOOK SO GOOD, OKAY. WOW. I love them so much. I have so many theories aaaaaa. AND WE GOT A RELEASE DATE TOO, RIGHT? I just can't wait to see them again ;;;;</p>
<p>Anyways, no, I'm not giving up on this fluffcember. Five more days to go! I also want to say sorry for being really inactive under this name (27dis). I sort of got distracted with other fandoms (I even got a new pseud: blackjapck), but don't worry, I still love these two dorky boys.</p>
<p>So, please enjoy this update!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is this."</p>
<p>"...That doesn't sound like a question."</p>
<p>"Oh, enlighten me, dear Mr. Bucky Barnes," Sam lifts one eyebrow, "what the fuck is this."</p>
<p>"...Bunch of blankets."</p>
<p>"And? Why is there a fort on our bed of these said blankets?"</p>
<p>When Bucky doesn't even answer him anymore, Sam sighs.</p>
<p>"Is this a revenge? Karma? Because I jumped from the jet without a plan yesterday?" Sam asks himself in a dramatic manner. But, hey. He didn't think that the karma would be dying of cuteness because of the domesticity of his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Not really," Bucky answers, tone too cheerful to be guilty. "But you really shouldn't head first to the mission without a plan, ya know."</p>
<p>"At least, I'm alive," Sam sighs again, admitting defeat, as he plops himself down to the bed face first. A string of muffled grumbling follows. A quiet yelp when a white ball of fluff invades his back also heard.</p>
<p>"Is he using my back as a pillow again?" Sam asks when his face is free from the risk of suffocating from the blankets. He hears Bucky laughs low.</p>
<p>"He is," Bucky replies as he pets the purring white cat. "For Alpine your back is more comfortable than the blanket fort."</p>
<p>"Oh, so this <em>is</em> a blanket fort?"</p>
<p>Bucky grins. Alpine purrs louder. Sam sighs.</p>
<p>"As long as you tidied them up afterwards," he grumbles as Bucky lets out a quiet cheer.</p>
<p>"This is going to stay up the whole night anyway." The bed dips to his right and he bounced a bit at the impact. When Sam turns his head, he is faced with Bucky's goofy smile. He can't help but smile back.</p>
<p>"Sweet dreams, Sammy," Bucky hums as a metal arm circles around Sam's back, adding to the weight.</p>
<p>Sam smiles. Despite his grumbling before, he is more than content to lay there with Bucky.</p>
<p>"Nighty night, Buck."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you folks have a good Christmas!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. #53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 27 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Playlist/<s>mixtape</s></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bucky!" The booming voice is heard, accompanied by Sam's appearance at the lounge. "Did you fuck with my playlist again?"</p>
<p>Peter turns to look at said man, mouth twitching at the word 'again'. Bucky doesn't even budge from his seat or turn to look at Sam though, eyes still focused on Peter's homework.</p>
<p>"No," he answers easily. Judging by the growing grin on his face, even Peter can tell he's lying. "I don't watch youtube, Sam."</p>
<p>"You clearly do!" Sam accuses. He stomps into the lounge, taking a look of what's on the table before his mouth turns upwards seeing the homework. "Okay, get that history thing away from me, but you do watch youtube!"</p>
<p>The smack from Sam is taken lightly by Bucky, as usual. The swat on his shoulder seems like it's just a light brush.</p>
<p>"Evidence?"</p>
<p>"You watch ASMR, Buck. Don't even lie."</p>
<p>"Evidence?"</p>
<p>"There's literally hundreds of ASMR video on my youtube playlist because of you."</p>
<p>"<em>Evidence</em>?"</p>
<p>Peter giggles as Sam's face morphs into something like exasperation. He gets a glare because of it, but it just makes him laughs harder.</p>
<p>"You two are a threat to the society," Sam sighs. "And, no, Barnes, your puppy eyes don't work on me. Try it on Steve."</p>
<p>"Aw, I'm Barnes now, babe?"</p>
<p>Peter makes a gagging sound at the nickname. Sam makes a louder one.</p>
<p>"You are when you are trying to make my hair turns gray at forty."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, doll. You still look lovely as ever."</p>
<p>Sam makes a disgusted noise while Peter tries to stifle his laughter.</p>
<p>"Can you believe I say yes to this little menace?" he asks to Peter with a sigh. "And we are straying from the topic, you dipshit."</p>
<p>Peter snorts. "Dipshit..."</p>
<p>"That's my nickname?! <em>Dipshit</em>?"</p>
<p>"You deserve it," Sam smacks Bucky's shoulder again. "Finish your job with Peter and maybe I'll consider the dinner you've planned tonight."</p>
<p>Peter laughs again when Bucky beams and skims through the papers more excitedly than before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. #54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 28 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Hot cocoa<br/>Three more days, folks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam's first thought of entering his apartment is <em>what the fuck</em>. His second thought is <em>which soldier barged into my house again?</em>.</p><p>It's Barnes.</p><p>The brunette just stares at him back when Sam enters the kitchen. He's sitting in a counter—the nerve of this guy—, looking pretty much like a lost child. Sam glares.</p><p>"Shoo, shoo," Sam whispers with a hand gesture to move the soldier out of the way. "I need a drink."</p><p>Thankfully, Barnes doesn't say anything and moves from his position, now standing awkwardly beside the counter while Sam makes his way to it. His eyes are focused on his movement, as if Sam can pull out a dove out of nowhere like a magician or, worse, but understandable, a gun.</p><p>Sam doesn't do any of that and opens the top cabinet instead.</p><p>"With added sugar or not?"</p><p>Barnes blinks at the question.</p><p>Silence settles between them while Sam prepares hot chocolate enough for both of them. Deciding that it has gone too long, Sam looks up to stare at Barnes's eyes.</p><p>"Sugar or not?" he tries again.</p><p>Slowly, Barnes nods—though still looking extremely confused at the situation. Sam ignores it.</p><p>"Peppermint?" he asks instead.</p><p>Sam hums when Barnes shakes his head. "Not a fan, huh. Oh, wait, do they even have this stuff back then?"</p><p>It sounds like a question, posed as a question, but Sam doesn't mind if it doesn't get answered. His goal isn't to get answers anyway.</p><p>After the chocolate are ready, Sam puts them on top of the counter near Barnes. The latter just stares dumbly at it before looking at Sam in doubt. Sam ignores it again, looks the other way, and drinks his portion.</p><p>When he hears the sound of someone else drinking, he grins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just love writing these two post-TWS. And what better ways other than bonding through some hot chocolate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. #55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 30 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Bedsharing<br/>I don't know what to do with day 29 prompt (pillow fight) because honestly, I never experienced one myself and never found what's so fun about it so I skipped it. Hope you enjoy this short one!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky loves sleeping with Sam.</p><p>Okay, that sounds weird, but what Bucky means is sleeping beside Sam in the same bed.</p><p>They aren't lovers, no—<em>at least not yet</em>, Bucky hopes. But missions happen and a lot of them involve both of them sharing a bed when the night comes.</p><p>Bucky has a hard time searching for the right adjective to describe how he feels about it. Happy. Delighted. Contented. Overjoyed. Ecstatic. Elated. Thrilled. Lethargic.</p><p>There's just something about falling asleep beside Sam, watching the slight movement on his chest before he falls asleep himself. There's something about feeling the warmth of Sam's body just beside his, separated by mere air. Or when the night becomes too rough for him to close his eyes and all he can do is hear the rhythmic sound of Sam's breathing. Sometimes it's Sam who can't sleep and when morning comes, Bucky finds his hand being held by Sam's—the person either asleep or wide awake.</p><p>Bucky loves falling asleep knowing that Sam is safe, that <em>they</em> are safe.</p><p>Bucky loves that he falls asleep with a smile on his face more often than not.</p><p>If miserably pining for your mission partner, best friend, partners in crime, is what that can keep the occasion happening, Bucky doesn't mind it a single bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. #56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 31 <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/de0q6lm-5eeaf6c8-f65d-4775-8932-9845819d416e.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZTBxNmxtLTVlZWFmNmM4LWY2NWQtNDc3NS04OTMyLTk4NDU4MTlkNDE2ZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6hHyC2s4kFJ70He4qTSdxtTEuK-h1zSdORuiC0hy3X8">Fluffcember</a> - Sunset</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam is not a mellow person. Nor a romantic one. He just loves spending some time with his loved ones, in any kind of situation, anytime, anywhere, as long as they are happy.</p><p>With Bucky, it feels like everytime can be that time.</p><p>He is not that type of person who would say that everything, even bad ones, that happened to you have its own meaning. Sam acknowledges that sometimes things suck, a lot. But, with Bucky, those things become better. Everytime.</p><p>When waking up in the morning, when making coffee and breakfast and both of them have to support each other in order to not tumble down and sleeps on the floor, when a mission comes their way and they have to discussed every detail together, when they go on said missions, smiling at each other before Sam dives out of the plane for a fly, when they are both tired from said missions, coming back to the tower to tumble into their bedrooms, sleep the only thing on their mind, when Sam and Bucky have to do the chores around the facility, when they visits their retired friends, when they go out to have dinner together, laughing at how they can just eat the food at home but insist on trying to have a romantic night, when the music is paying in the kitchen and both of them are waiting for the cookies to fully baked, opting to dance slowly, when Bucky can't get even a wink of sleep and Sam would  cards his hand through Bucky's hair until he falls asleep himself, when Sam gets waken up from a nightmare, Bucky would pulls him close and let him breathe in his embrace, when Bucky got down on one knee and Sam said yes.</p><p>Looking at his now fiancé, Sam can't help but smile at how gorgeous he looks. He is not the one to describe something in vocabularies he doesn't know, but he knows that Bucky is gorgeous, especially under the orange light of the sun setting down, ready to leave for the day. Bucky then would turn to him and wax poetic about how gorgeous <em>Sam</em> looks, which he always find ridiculous, but loved nonetheless.</p><p>But today they don't do that, opting for a comfortable silence to wrap them. Their shoulders and arms are aligned with each other and Sam can't help but marvel at the warm feeling the gesture brought. </p><p>He loves this. Being able to be quiet with someone he loves. He knows he doesn't have to do anything and neither does Bucky. It's just them sitting at the balcony, existing together while looking at the sunset.</p><p>"I love you," Sam brings himself to break the silence between them. The moment isn't broken however. Sam doesn't mind if Bucky doesn't even reply. He already knows the answer. Bucky says it enough when they wake up together, when they are having breakfast, when they are on a mission, when they are doing the laundry, when they are having dinner in a fancy restaurant, when they are baking cookies in Saturday afternoon, when they are fuzzy with sleep, eyes half open.</p><p>But Bucky answers him, even when he doesn't have too.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And, that's a wrap!<br/>I guess?</p><p>I still don't know if I can write more now. Got pulled to new fandoms, but these two will always have a special place in my heart. I'm still excitedly waiting for their show in 2021!! Aaaa, I can't believe it's finally happening.<br/>And, happy early new year, folks! I want to say thank you to everyone who has interact with me this year, even small, because you are one of the reason this year feels less suck for me! I still have some plans to write these two in the future, but we will see. You can still reach me out on the socials I listed below, though warning, I'm not that active anymore these days.</p><p>Once again, thank you so much! I hope this isn't a goodbye &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Support these on my tumblr: <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/tagged/27dis:_sambucky_snippets">here</a> as well!</p><p>twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/27dis_">27dis_</a><br/>pillowfort - <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/27dis">27dis</a><br/>tumblr - <a href="https://27dis.tumblr.com/">27dis</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>